


Hollow Body

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Just a cute little gueimeis snippit, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: Gueira and Meis love each other and this is a small moment of their tenderness





	Hollow Body

**Author's Note:**

> hiii this is just a v smol little gueimeis drabble i wrote to the love song "hollow body" by the band pity sex. Hope you like it!!

Meis kissed the back of Gueira's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. Gueira sighed and let his head fall back into Meis' shoulders. He interlocked his fingers with Meis. They slowly swayed, gently dancing, there was no music yet they moved together. 

Gueira let his eyes close and listened to the softness of Meis' breathing, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest against him. It was so intensely comforting. Meis' body heat radiating though him, sending him into an intoxicatingly wonderful place. Safe. Comforting. He felt Meis stroking his hands with his thumbs, a light tickling sensation. Gueira felt dizzy with happiness so light and supreme. 

Meis nuzzled down the side of his neck as they swayed, breathing in Gueira's familiar and cozy scent. He let it fill his lungs, taking it in slowly. When he let his breath out it was so warm, it positively lit Gueira into a smoldering flame. 

Gueira let himself lean back into Meis' support further, biting his lip as he felt Meis hold him tighter, shivering in reverie. He couldn't ever imagine being better than this, now, with Meis. He wanted to soak him up entirely, take everything about him in, be consumed. 

Meis slowly twirled Gueira around so they were facing, he cupped his face and kissed him, holding him close and sweet. Gueira fell into him, kissing him deeply, giving him everything he could, his whole self, for Meis. 

Their hearts beat together, for each other, promising forever. Gueria took Meis' hand and wrapped his other arm around his waist, they continued their slow dance, never breaking from their kiss. Without words their kiss said, "I'll always love you," and, "I'm all yours," and, "You're all I want." 

When they parted, they were breathy, soft warm puffs of air that graced each other, their eyes locked, half lidded, vulnerable glances that exposed their souls. They slow danced, looking into each other, their love so pure and true. Their hips moved against each other sweet and intimate. Gueira sighed shakily and leaned his head into the crook of Meis' neck, Meis snuggled his head down against his and hummed affectionately. 

Being in love with each other was muscle memory, it was easy, it was in their heartbeats, intertwined destinys. 

They took each other to the bedroom to fall into each other and find more ways to take each other in, get closer, melt together. They give the truest meaning to the words, "making love." 

They are always going to want this and always going to give it to each other. Their gentlest touches and softest whispers. Their deepest selves. Selfless, unyielding, whole and true, love.


End file.
